hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 atlantic hurricane season (Ben's Version)
The 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season is a near-average hurricane season that has 12 named storms, 7 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes (CAT3 or higher). The deadliest storm was Hurricane Darien which caused over $55 billion USD in damages and 663 deaths when it struck Southeast Florida as a low-end category four, generating a record breaking storm surge which devastated coastal areas between Miami and West Palm Beach. It then went on to strike Alabama as a category two, resulting in lesser but still major damages near $6 billion USD and 18 deaths in the state (7 more in Misssippi, 1 in Louisiana). Tropical Storm Andrea On June 5, a tropical depression formed from an area of low pressure in the SE Gulf Of Mexico. The depression attained tropical storm strength the next morning and was named Andrea. It strengthened further and on June 7, Andrea reached its peak of 65 MPH (997 mb) just hours prior to making landfall near Mobile AL at peak intensity. Rainfall was moderate, peaking at around 9.55 inches in Gulf Shores, and some locally significant flooding was reported. High winds downed trees and there were at least 4 total deaths attributed to Andrea (3 of those were indirect, 2 due to car accidents). Andrea weakened into a tropical depression late on June 8 while over E Alabama/NW Georgia and dissipated the next morning. Its remnants indirectly led up to a tornado outbreak over the Mid-Atlantic region where 14 were killed across three states (Virginia, West Virginia, Pennsylvania). Hurricane Barry On July 18, Subtropical Storm Barry formed east of The Bahamas. As it moved slowly north-northwest, Barry attained tropical characteristics on July 20 as soon as it started to pace off quicker to the NE. Barry strengthened into a category one hurricane on July 22 and became extratropical the next day. Overall impacts on land were minor and damage was minimal to none--localized beach erosion and minor coastal flooding was observed in both The Bahamas and Bermuda but no considerable damage on land. Tropical Storm Chantal On August 3, Tropical Depression Three formed in the W Gulf Of Mexico. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Chantal that evening and reached its peak of 60 MPH on August 5. As it higher shear off the Texas Coastline, it rapidly weakened back into a weak tropical storm with 40-MPH winds by landfall that night. Damage was minimal and there were no deaths--the only notable impacts were minor street flooding/ponding and numerous injuries from car accidents. Chantal dissipated on August 6. Hurricane Darien On August 11, Tropical Depression Four formed north of Haiti. It gradually strengthened into Tropical Storm Darien on August 12 as it neared The Bahamas and headed for Florida. At that time, Darien was forecast to strike the Upper Keys/South Miami area as a category one. But unexpectedly low shear and higher SSTs than predicted allowed Darien to rapidly strengthen as it crossed The Bahamas and became a major hurricane by late August 13--just several hours away from a Florida landfall. Darien made landfall near Hallandale Beach FL on August 14 and was initially thought to be a higher-end category three at landfall but post-season analysis revealed it to be a category four at landfall with winds of 135 MPH (928 mb). An unprecedented, massive storm surge of 21 to 24 feet above ground levels caused catastrophic devastation in tourist-attracted areas such as Bal Harbour where the mall was destroyed, Miami Beach, Hollywood Beach and Fort Lauderdale. Due to large wind radius, areas as far north as West Palm Beach saw severe wind damage with over one million power outages across three counties. An estimated 650 to 700 were killed with damages between $50 and $60 billion USD in the state. Darien weakened into a category one while crossing the Florida Peninsula and emerged into the Gulf Of Mexico on August 15 with winds down to around 90 MPH. Darien slowly re-intensified back into a category three on August 17 but weakened once again into a category two prior to a final landfall near Mobile AL on August 18. A storm surge of 8 to 12 feet above ground levels caused quite major damage too, there though not to the extent as seen in coastal Southeast Florida. Winds destroyed smaller houses and inland flooding was observed too. 18 were killed in the state. Darien dissipated on August 19 while over Eastern Tennessee. Hurricane Erin On August 20, Tropical Depression Five formed off Africa from a tropical wave. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Erin the next morning and became a hurricane by August 23. It then started to make a NW turn and soon after a N turn as it peaked on August 24 with winds near 90 MPH (988 mb). On August 25, it made a sharp ENE turn and became extratropical on August 26, as it neared the Azores Islands. No damage or deaths were reported, impacts were limited to increased rainfall and gale-force winds in both the Cape Verde Islands and Azores. Tropical Storm Fernand On September 1, Tropical Storm Fernand formed south of Bermuda from a tropical disturbance. Fernand slowly strengthened and reached its peak of 60 MPH (1000 mb) before making a direct hit on the island at peak intensity on September 3. Overall damages was minor in the island--winds had triggered scattered power outages and downed trees, a minor storm surge flooded beachfront parking lots and beach erosion was severe. After leaving Bermuda, Fernand picked up in pace and became extratropical on September 5 while SE of Newfoundland. Rip currents claimed the life of one swimmer off the Maine Coastline. Hurricane Gabrielle On September 4, Tropical Depression Seven formed from a tropical wave off of Africa. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Gabrielle the next morning. Gabrielle became a hurricane on September 7 and more swift strengthening made it a major hurricane by September 8--by the time it was nearing the Northern Lesser Antilles. Gabrielle peaked as a category four on September 9 while it passed within' 25 miles north of Puerto Rico. An extensive storm surge destroyed at least 120 houses near coastal areas of northern Puerto Rico and hurricane force winds damaged at least 40 houses further from the northern tip of the island. At least 13 were killed in Puerto Rico alone. Portions of the US Virgin Islands saw major damage too with 4 killed there. Damages exceeded $4 billion 2013 USD in Puerto Rico and neared $3 billion USD in the Virgin Islands. Gabrielle then weakened into a category three on September 10 as it made a sudden turn to the N. It re-strengthened into a category four on September 11 while about 400 miles off the Florida Atlantic Coastline. High surf caused some beach erosion in Florida but no land damage. Gabrielle weakened into a category three again later that day and weakened further into a category two on September 12 as it approached the North Carolina Outer Banks. Gabrielle made closest approach to the region--by 70 miles--on September 13 while still a category two. Hurricane-force gusts downed trees and cut off power to tens of thousands while minor to moderate coastal flooding stranded motorists but overall damage was relatively minor in the state. One man was killed in Cape Hatteras when he was struck by a fallen tree limb. Gabrielle made a sharp turn to the ENE and became extratropical on September 15. Hurricane Humberto On September 8, Tropical Depression Eight formed from a tropical wave off of Africa. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Humberto the next morning and became a hurricane by September 10. Humberto briefly reached category two status on September 11 as it turned to the NW then N. Humberto weakened into a category one on September 12 and became extratropical on September 14. Because Humberto stayed mostly out at sea, no damage was reported on land and impacts were limited to shipping interests. Tropical Storm Ingrid On September 20, Tropical Storm Ingrid formed in the Central Caribbean. Ingrid slowly strengthened as it slid south of Jamaica on September 21 and struck Western Cuba the next day with winds around 65 MPH (999 mb). Moderate to major flooding damaged houses, made streets impassible and killed 22 in Cuba. Ingrid significantly weakened back into barely a TS after crossing Cuba and emerging into the SE Gulf Of Mexico on September 23. Ingrid made a hook to the NE and made landfall near Cape Coral FL with winds around 45 MPH (1006 mb) on the early hours of September 24. Considerable flooding was reported, damages nearing $100 million 2013 USD in the state, and 2 were killed in Florida. Ingrid weakened into a depression as it emerged into the West Atlantic waters near Satellite Beach FL that evening. Ingrid slowly re-strengthened but never made it to hurricane strength, peaking as a 70-MPH TS on September 27 shortly before becoming extratropical. A total of 24 were killed with total damages estimated to be near $450 million 2013 USD. Hurricane Jerry On October 3, Tropical Depression Ten formed in the Western Caribbean. The depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Jerry just a few hours after formation. Jerry rapidly intensified as it approached the Yucatan and struck the Yucatan as a high-end category four on October 5 with winds near 155 MPH (924 mb). A catastrophic storm surge was observed, destroying entire villages and washing numerous homes and businesses out to sea. Winds, gusting as high as 175 MPH, demolished houses and destroyed bridges inland with some towns being described as "the appearance of a war zone". 834 were killed in the Yucatan, mostly from either the unprecedented storm surge or the powerfully destructive winds. Damages are estimated to near $70 billion 2013 USD in the Yucatan Peninsula Of Mexico. Hurricane conditions were felt as far away as Cuba where 22 were killed and 50 were killed in the Yucatan. Jerry weakened into a category two upon re-emerging into the southern Bay Of Campeche on October 6 and made a final landfall in Veracruz as a category three on October 7. There, storm surges and high winds caused extensive damage similar to Karl with estimated damages over $4 billion 2013 USD alongside 33 deaths but the damage in the Yucatan was far greater. With damages near $74 billion 2013 USD altogether, Jerry was ranked the second costliest Atlantic hurricane on record, beating Sandy (2012) and only losing to Katrina (2005). A total of 939 were killed. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons